Finding my parents
by Camilia Lockstar
Summary: A young teen and his sister go looking for their parents after they've gone missing.


** :) Okay so just for a warning the only thing that this has to do with KH is some of the names are the same so sorry if you were really looking for a KH story but please still read and reviewand tell me if you want me to continue it and how it should continue. :) **

I stood at the door and slid my feet into my boots. I could hear Elizabeth's documentary of dolphins in the background. My little sister loved dolphins, but they were a thing of the past after the nuclear war. My father was an engineer adding in the rebuild of a nearby city and my mother, a nurse, accompanied him to help the sick and wounded. They left for a two day business trip six days ago and have yet to return, I fear something terrible has happened to them. The world today was not a nice place, people are desperate, starving, some just plain out mean, and some would even kill in hopes of getting what the need to survive.

I had planned to go looking for them, but i did not know what to do with Lizzy. At the rightful age of twelve I could not leave her to fend for herself, but I could not dream of taking her along, it was too dangerous, and I had no choice. She would stay.

Of course me being only seventeen was not much better, but I had trained for situations like this, I was six foot five and weighed a good hundred and eighty pounds. I was strong swift and cunning and had spent many nights in the woods on my own, training. I could survive the short trip to the city.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, but for right now can you please stay out of trouble." I instructed Lizzy in the sternest voice I could.

"Why can you not just take me with you?" She wined

"Because, it's too dangerous," I began "and..." I looked at her sweetly "I fear you would not make the trip."

"But..."

"But nothing. You will stay here."I kissed her forehead and walked out the door closing it behind me.

Once outside I whistled, and a big black and white husky charged towards me. this was Axel, my best friend as far as dogs go. He would Join me on my trip to the city. We embarked on our journey.

the fastest route to the city was trough the forest. I was not afraid of this part during the day but at night was the problem, who knew what hid behind those dark bushes. It was twilight as we headed into the wood, but I could not stop. If I was going to find my parents and get back to Elizabeth I had to keep going. Just then a scream came from behind us, I ran to investigate. There lying on the ground was my little red-headed sister. I helped her to her feet.

"what are you doing here?" I questioned

" I was worried and you forgot this." She held out my homemade slingshot.

I took it from her "Thanks, now go home."

"But," She latched onto my arm, "It is getting dark and I'm scared."

I rolled my eyes. Taking her back meant half a nights walking home and back, time lost I could not afford. "Fine." I groaned "If you promise to stay right by my side and not complain you can come." She smiled her little corked tooth smile and I could not help but return the gesture.

It was dark now and I had to pull out the small flashlight I packed. Flashlights were like neon signs in the woods everyone and everyone could see the light, but we could not stop. "Leon this is really creepy can we not go a different way?" I motioned her to be quiet as a rustling noise came from behind us. Bearing his teeth Axel growled in the direction of the noise. Lizzy screamed as a raccoon the size of a bear cub leapt from the bushes. White foam dripped to the ground as the raccoon snarled at Lizzy. Instinctively Axel lunged at the potential predator, but before the big dog could totally immobilize it the raccoon sunk it's disease covered teeth into the dogs flesh. Unknowing of the potential threat Elizabeth threw herself lovingly at the dog. It was too late, the foam had begun to flow from Axel's mouth. I knew what I had to do, pulling me sister to her feet before thrusting a sharpened stick trough the dog's infested heart. I hugged her as she baled, trying to keep back my own tears for my best friend .

After Lizzy had calmed down a bit we continued on our journey into the small industrial city. I asked around to find out if anyone had any information about our parents, everyone knew them I thought at least one person would have seen what happened to them. It was late and Elizabeth was tired after walking all night, so we decided to stay a night in the small inn. The inn keeper, an elderly woman, recognized our family name and said our parents had checked in about a week ago, but disappeared and never checked out, and what is more they had left their things in the room.

I flew up the stairs and opened the door to my parents room. The room was neat and orderly, no sign of a struggle. "How much have you cleaned?" I asked the inn keeper.

"We only make the beds and vacuum the floors, we never touch personal items."

I searched the bags. Everything seemed to be there they rarely take extravagant items on their trips. "Where were they working?" I demanded.

"The mine shafts downtown." She informed

"Can you watch my little sister? I need to check something out." I bolted out the door.

It was still broad daylight when I reached to mines on the far side of the city, but inside the cave it was pitch black. I had left my flashlight at the inn, so I would have to proceed blindly. My heart raced when I saw a flicker of light at the back of the tunnel. I ran for it hoping it would be my parents, to my surprise i ran into a big man caring a fire torch.

I apologized then asked if he had seen my parents. He grabbed me by the back of the shirt and dragged me deeper into the cave. Voices began to become clearer and then I could see the sources. Two tall thin men with strangely beards were talking to each other. Three burlier men stood around my mother and father, tied to chairs in the center of the outcropping.

My mother and father's eyes lit up and I opened my mouth to scream for them, but they motioned for me to be quiet. I knew what I had to do. Suddenly I flung my leg up and kicked the flaming torch into the man's face, then I charged for the three around my parents. All my training was for this, that became clear to me now I had to save my parents.

Swiftly, I flung myself, feet first, at the biggest guy hoping he would take out the one behind him as well. It did not work, I managed to knock the one over, but that was all. I punched the other in the gut sending him to the ground before smoothly kicking the last one in the jaw. All that was left were the two at the table. They had guns.

I released my parents and we ran. I had to think of a way to stop the guys or at least slow them down long enough for us to escape the cave. suddenly I spotted a can of fuel sitting on the edge of one of the metal tables, I grabbed it. Leaving a trail of flammable liquid leading to the cases live ammo behind us. when we had the end of the tunnel in sight I grabbed the box of matches from my back pocket lit one and threw it on the wet trail. Little did I know the trail had a small gap in it, preventing the flame to continue. I knew I had to relight it.

I looked back at my parents as they headed for the exit. Elizabeth needed them and I did not know what kind of threat these men imposed on them, but I was not going to risk my family's safety to find out. I knew I had to end this, I ran into the cave lighting the trail again. The fire reached the back of the cave where the live ammo was kept. All I could see before the rocks fell, was the fear on my mother's face as she called for my wail my father pulled her from the cave, without me.


End file.
